Episode 13 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Plot Troy arrives at the "premiere". Lisa gets herself ready. Burton makes clear that he is not pleased with the premiere and takes it out on Orson. Debbie angers Lisa by suggesting that she reconciles with Ben. Lisa begs Polly to attend the premiere with her, to which she reluctantly agrees. Millie and Adam can't believe that they're engaged. Ben and Tank Top are confused when they see Millie and Adam together. Tank Top and Enrique argue about how the furniture should be arranged. Polly thinks she and Ben should tell Lisa. They have sex in the private room. Lisa is worried about the premiere. Orson can't help but given Ben dirty looks. The film producer arrives, and introduces himself to the cast. Adam vows not to mess up this time. Vivien is uninviting towards him. Orson makes a pre-show speech, in which Jamie interrupts by asking if there's any "shagging in it" (Orson tells him there is). Polly, Lisa, Troy, Precious and Burton are surprised when they find secretly filmed scenes of Ben and Polly together - especially when there's one of them having sex. Lisa explodes at Polly and slaps her several times, beginning a violent catfight. Burton applauds Orson. Someone alerts Ben to the situation inside. Troy tries to break up the fight but gets a slap on accident. Precious is forced to intervene. Lisa spots Ben and smacks him, calling him a "b*stard". Tank Top pushes Ben in the stomach. Adam feigns interest in veganism, to Geoff's surprise. Adam accidentally puts his foot in it with Vivien. Orson tries to comfort Lisa as she cries in the bathroom. Lisa is upset with Orson. Precious is furious and explodes at him. Troy carries Orson out and throws him on the red carpet, closing the doors on him. Millie and Adam announce their engagement. Vivien thinks that Millie is pregnant. Geoff is happy for them, but Vivien isn't so approving. Troy manages to talk Lisa into coming out of the bathroom cubicle. Vivien worries that Millie is rushing into marriage. Vivien tries to talk to her to ensure she is 100% sure. Millie asks Adam why he wants to marry her, and he tells her all the things he loves about her. Jamie and Enrique tell Lisa that they feel sorry for her. Ben beats Orson half to death and Lisa orders Ben to leave him alone. Troy tells Precious that he doesn't want a relationship. Tank Top catches Adam up on what's happened. Adam and Tank Top offer Lisa her room back as they will be kicking Ben out. Adam announces his engagement to Millie. Ben returns to the flat but is immediately thrown out. Tank Top hurriedly packs Ben things into a box and throws it onto the street. Polly tells Ben that he can stay for as long as he likes. Debbie is pleased that Ben is staying, rather than Lisa, who she calls a "stupid cow". Polly is angered by Adam arriving to collect Lisa's things. Ben makes a comment about Adam getting a chance to go for Lisa. Josh wants to take Debbie to a gay bar. They decide to challenge each other and see who gets the most approaches. Debbie stands in line but doesn't want to go inside the bar when a woman invites them to join. Adam is annoyed by Tank Top not being happy for him. Orson comforts Lisa when she gets upset. Adam is surprised to see Josh and Debbie at the bar. He is disappointed to learn of Adam and Millie's engagement. Lennox spots Debbie and offers to buy her a drink. She tells Josh to clear off. Lisa gets drunk as Orson tells her that she's a talented actress. Debbie begins to feel ill after drinking too much. Lennox tries to kiss Debbie who rejects her. Tank Top has to pull him off. Debbie flirts with him and they dance. Debbie fails to tell him that she is Polly's younger sister. Orson tells Lisa how he feels about her. They start kissing passionately. Debbie invites Tank Top inside. Lisa leads Orson to bed. Debbie and Tank Top begin making out in Debbie's room. Lisa and Orson have sex. Debbie and Tank Top have sex. Cast Major cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Ben Davies *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Minor cast *Orson - Nick Hayes *Lennox - Rob Norbury *Enrique - Sandro Squillace *Jamie - Kristian Wilkin *Vivien - Ishia Bennison *Geoff - Eamon Boland *Kier - Joseph Barratt *Martin Sinclair - Bradley Lavelle *Gay Lad - Stefan Campbell Music Quotes Burton Phillips (about Orson Buxton's film premier): "What do you think this is? The sh*tting Oscars?" Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006